


Equine Star

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equine Star

The King of Rohan stared at the half-man half-beast in amazement before the sound of hoofs stomping on the floors shook him from his dazed state.

When the creature made a growling sound at the back of its throat, Eomer nearly made a step back but then the dark eyes widened and the creature spoke with a rumbling voice, "Your Majesty!"

Eomer wondered how the creature knew him when he heard the seemingly-young king's voice coming up from behind him.

"Glenstorm!" Edmund greeted the centaur, all smiles, "This is a pleasant surprise! How did you come by here?"

The centaur bowed before lifting his head with a shake of his shaggy hair, the golden light bouncing off of the pillars of the hall making the mane look fiery. "With help from the elves of Lothlorien, Your Majesty. Narnia is safe with Asterius & Reepicheep keeping guard. The stars warns of a big battle and I rushed here to join the fight against Jardis."

"We could do with an extra sword, General," Caspian said joining them before turning towards Eomer to ask, "Your Majesty, I hope it would not be an imposition to have General Glenstorm join us for dinner tonight?"

During the course of the reunion, Eomer have managed to gather himself together and spoke graciously to his guests. "Of course, it won't. I am sure there will be a lot of things for the general to catch up on."

"And, General Glenstorm," the blonde king turned to the centaur, "May I be so bold as to say that Eorlings have not seen a marvel such as yourself. I pray that you forgive us for our curiosity. We, of the Mark, pride ourselves as the best riders in Middle Earth and to see a soldier be his own stead is a wonder to behold!"

The centaur mumbled something undistinguishable and Eomer took it as an answer that the centaur was not offended by his words and actions. When the Rohan King walked away, Edmund glanced at Glenstorm's flushed face and said laughingly, "Looks like someone is going to be written in the books of Middle Earth soon. A myth in a 100 years' time!"

Glenstorm growled before stomping his hoofs on the floor again in annoyance.


End file.
